poohs_adventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Entering the Spooky Island castle
This is how Entering the Spooky Island castle goes in Voldemort's Revenge. leaves smiles at Starlight sees Mac and Starlight Harley Quinn: Mac. Starlight. waves at them then cut to the Spooky Island castle Mac Grimborn: No way. Harley Quinn: Mac. Mac Grimborn: Nuh-uh, Starlight and I don't do castles. Harley Quinn: Why not? Mac Grimborn: Because castles have paintings with eyes that watch you and suits of armor that you think is a statue, but there's a guy inside who follows you every time you turn around. Harley Quinn: How many times did that actually happen? Mac Grimborn: Twelve. We're not gonna do it. his arms Starlight Glimmer: That's right! begin to leave gets her purse Harley Quinn: Starlight. turns to Harley gets her hoof Harley Quinn: Aw, did you hurt your hoof? points at it Harley Quinn: Would you do it for Sunburst? nods her head Harley Quinn: And you'll be fearless? Starlight Glimmer: Fearless? uses kung fu moves she accidentally hits Mac Mac Grimborn: Ow, hey. Hong Kung Fuey, watch the fists of fury, would you, buddy? Harley Quinn: Let's go before someone sees us. begins to leave then stops and looks at Mac Harley Quinn: You're not gonna stay out here alone, are you? Mac Grimborn: No, thank you. enter the castle Mac Grimborn: This place is creepy. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah, creepy. Harley Quinn: Stay focused. The only thing missing is a mindless zombie. look around hear opening doors turns out to be Ivy Harley Quinn: Ivy, stay back. I've found some clues. Poison Ivy: I've already found some clues. looks confused Harley Quinn: What? Poison Ivy: Followed some footprints. Careful. Could be dangerous for you. Harley Quinn: Well, I am not a damsel in distress. is grabbed by a ghoul screams Woman comes out and chuckles Mac Grimborn: Diana! Poison Ivy: What are you doing here? Wonder Woman: This ride was closed during construction. And I wanted to scare Harley. hits Wonder Woman with her purse Poison Ivy: Now since we're all here, let's split up, and search for more clues. Harley Harley, you and I-- Wonder Woman: Typical. Poison Ivy: What? Wonder Woman: Oh, nothing. I was always picked last for the teams. Poison Ivy: Fine. Harley, exit through the entrance. nods Poison Ivy: Diana and I will enter here through the exit there, and Mac and Starlight.... and Starlight turn to Ivy Poison Ivy: Do whatever you guys do. split up and Starlight find a dining room Mac Grimborn: It's like a medieval sizzler. Starlight Glimmer: Yeah. walk to the table Mac Grimborn: Pinch me, I'm in heaven-- pinches Mac Mac Grimborn: Ow! It's an expression, Starlight. Starlight Glimmer: Sorry. look at the meal get prepared to eat it investigates the rails of the castle finds a boarded door groans to move it and Wonder Woman are investigating the dark side of the castle Poison Ivy: Wonder Woman, I never meant to, you know, pick you last. Wonder Woman: Don't worry, Ivy. I know you. All you care about are villain friends. Poison Ivy: No! Look, I'm a girl of substance. Hero chicks like you turn me on, too. smiles at Wonder Woman goes on without Ivy Poison Ivy: sighs It's a compliment. follows Wonder Woman watch them Frax goes to the controls